When the Crystal Shines Bright
by Ayamethefairy
Summary: Almost 1,000 years ago two dragons waged battle, now every 100 years one must journey and renew the Omega Star Crystal, Lucina has been chosen to undergo this mission. Will she succeed or will darkness plague the world once more. Also because I feel like it LucinaxShulk. Rated T for a little language and probably a little violence. (Complete)
1. When Sign-ups Roll By

Me: My computer hates me and makes it hard to write.

Rebecca: how many filler fics are you gonna write?

Me: as many as I feel like.

Rebecca: just as long as you finish the original series...

Me: will do… eventually, I also only own OCs.

Break line

Once long ago, two dragons, Naga and Grima were locked in fierce battle. Then a hero formed a contract with Naga. In return for defeating Grima and sealing him away, Naga would bestow upon the hero's family two items: the Falchion, a blade made of Naga's own talon, and the Fire Emblem, a shield with four jewels that could be used to summon Naga. The seal over Grima would be maintained by a powerful crystal called the Omega Star Crystal. However, like all things, the crystal was only temporary. Due to how powerful Grima was the crystal had to be renewed every one hundred years by a descendant of the hero. It has been almost one thousand years since that war and the last person to complete the right was the Hero-king, Marth. Now with the ceremony approaching fast, will the seal be renewed or will the beast be unleashed?

At the Smash Manor

A young woman with long blond flowing hair and green clothes takes the stairs into the Smash Manor. She is greeted by two people, or rather, a person and a giant floating glove.

"Marth." She says to the man, "Master Hand." She says to the glove.

Marth says, "Princess Titania, for you to be here it can mean only one thing."

The woman, Titania, A.K.A Ayame Ruindelle Feirenwei (Fair-en-way) Fujiwanowa (Foo-g-wa-now-a) nods, "It does, the time for renewal has come, and please, call me Ayame."

Master Hand sighs. "But who could be the one to take the journey?"

Ayame sighed, "From the mouth of Tiki, it is to be Lucina."

Master Hand sighsagain, "How do we get Lucina on this journey without making the others suspicious?"

Marth nods and adds, "Not to mention those who wish for Grima to be freed."

Ayame nods and says, "This is smash bros, the only way to make this not suspicious is to hold a tournament with the grand prize being a surprise to only the winner."

Marth agrees and says, "But you'll need escorts, I remember I was attacked when I went on my journey. Her Falchion won't be enough."

Ayame answers his concerns, "I already know who I want in the party."

Master hand asks, "Who?"

"I want Ike, Fox, Shulk, and Ganondork…er…Ganondorf."

The last name shocked the other two. "Why Ganondorf, why not Corrin or Kamui?" Asks Marth,

"Or Robin?" Asks Master Hand.

Ayame ponders this and says, "Good point, I'll take Corrin, and before you ask, I already know her and trust her."

"Now the problem is getting Lucina to sign up." Says Master Hand.

Marth counters, "If Shulk signs up, he'll make sure she does too. He likes to do things with her." "This tournament will be unique." Ayame says.

Master Hand asks, "How so?"

"You'll see." With that she walks away. At the end of the day, a poster proclaiming, "First Annual Fairy Tourney! See Master Hand for details."

Me: originally I was going to end here but I might as well do the sign up too so here we go.

It is now lunchtime and the smashers have gathered in the cafeteria. Corrin and Kamui (A/N Kamui is the male Corrin) sit in one corner pouring over a letter Corrin had gotten. The Robins sit nearby discussing strategy as R₁ (Male Robin) has decided to compete in the tourney. Bayonetta currently messing with Pit and Dark Pit because she can, she, as well as the Pits, decided not to compete. Palutena however decided to compete (A/N I could go on about who is or is not competing but I'd rather just go on to the important part.

Shulk and Lucina enter the cafeteria together. Although they aren't going out yet the smashers still regard them as an item. They sit down next to Fem. Corrin. She looks to her twin and they nod. Shulk then tells Lucina, "I've decided to compete in the tournament. You should too."

"I probably shouldn't. From what I've heard a lot of stronger opponents are competing for the mystery prize."

"You never know unless you try."

"Well if you compete then I will too."

"Wonderful. Let's eat and then go to the sign up"

At the sign up

Shulk and Lucina notice that they are the first to the signup. Then as soon as they start the line. 14 other smashers get in line. Then a young woman comes out with the sign up. She takes in the line and nods. "Good, just enough for the tournament."

Lucina asks, "A 16 man tourney?"

The woman nods and says, "Let's get started, shall we?" Lucina noted her unusual accent. After the rest of the smashers sign up the woman says, "I shall now take the list and make the bracket. Bear in mind, this tournament will be very strange."

*Ten(?) minutes later (A/N I don't really know how long it would take at most it was ten minutes)*

The woman comes out with the bracket and it says the following:

"The rules of the tournament are as follows:

First Round

20 stock

300% health

Hit ratio 2.0

99 minutes

4 matches with eight people (the same eight people will play all four rounds)

The winner of each match will move on to the next round

If the winner has already won the match, then the combatant closest to first that hasn't won moves on

Round 2

10 stock

See above

See above

50 minutes

2 matches with four people (same rules as first round)

Winner from each match moves on (same rule from first round applies to exceptions)

Round 3

5 stock

See above

See above

25 minutes

Winner moves on to grand final

Final round

5 stock

See above

See above

15 minutes

First place receives mystery prize

Second place to receive betting pot"

At the last rule the smashers scratch their heads. Even small tournaments had big pots so what was worth more than money? Beneath the rules was the unusual bracket.

East bracket:

Ganondorf

Wii Fit Trainer

Little Mac

Robin

Shulk

Palutena

Zelda

Zero Suit Samus

West Bracket:

Lucina

Toon Link

Rosalina and Luma

Fox

Marth

Megaman

Link

Ike

*There will be NO trading which bracket you are in. Whichever bracket you are in is the one you fight in. Any attempts made will result in an automatic disqualification*

Lucina and Shulk just stare at each other. "At least if we fight at all it will be in the grand final." Shulk nods in agreement. The woman then says to the smashers,

"Alright make sure to get rest because the tourney starts tomorrow." This is when Lucina says, "Milady you seem to have all of us at a disadvantage. You know all of our names but we have yet to know yours."

The woman answers Lucina, "My name is Ayame. I am the Fair mentioned in the title of the tournament." With that Ayame leaves. The smashers all go to get dinner.

At the dining hall (it's the cafeteria)

The smashers discuss the tournament. Unbeknownst to Lucina Corrin is keeping a close yet almost undetected eye on her. The one person or rather witch that spots Corrin walks up and asks, "Excuse me, I don't normally care what anyone except for the pitties are doing, but something's up. Let's chat shall we?"

Fem Corrin looks at Bayonetta and sighs, "I guess I have no choice."

The two walk out as Kamui walks in, he gives Corrin a questioning stare as Bayonetta says, "Don't worry Love, I'm only borrowing her for a minute."

He nods and says, "Take all the time you want, I had to talk to Cloud anyway."

Bayonetta looks at Corrin who says, "I forgot about that. Good luck, he'll probably say no."

As Bayonetta and Corrin walk, Corrin breaks the ice, "Kamui wants Cloud to go in with him on the pot for the tourney."

Bayonetta nods and says, "I'm following you where are we going."

"To the one who started the tourney. Ayame herself." They arrive at a door. Corrin nods,

"Come in." says a woman's voice. The two enter the room. Bayonetta looks to see a young blonde fairy girl and says,

"You seem to know why Corrin here is spying on Lucina and you're going to tell me." Ayame stares at Corrin who simply says, "Didn't want to cause a scene."

*One long explanation later*

Bayonetta just stands and stares at Ayame. "First of all what happened after your people died out? How did the crystal get made?" She is skeptical about the story.

Ayame answers, "Crystals were the culmination of all the fairies power combined until my awakening." Bayonetta nods and says, "Tell you what, I'll make sure everything goes smoothly if you do something for me."

Ayame sighs and stands up, "the only thing you can do is make sure no one else finds out and guard this place when my party leaves. What can I do for you?"

Bayonetta answers, "Give whoever crosses your path hell for me." Ayame nods. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

Me: Can't believe I almost forgot the outro

Rebecca: there's no way outro is a word

Me: according to google docs it is anyway Lucina what is the the next chapter

Lucina: Where the Sun Rises, we fight.

Me: Next time is the east bracket.

Lucina: see you next time

Me Ja ne


	2. Where the Sun Rises, we fight

Me: getting a second chapter out, look at me!

Rebecca: And so soon after the last chapter too!

Me: Lucina take it away.

Lucina: Take it where?

Me: Never mind, just do the disclaimer.

Lucina: Annfazukimi doesn't own Super Smash Bros or Fire Emblem she does however own her OCs.

Me: Like Ayame.

Ayame: Just get to the story.

A/N: I know the story at the beginning doesn't match up with Fire Emblem lore, but then Lucina has never met Shulk in Fire Emblem either and Marth doesn't speak English in Smash. The point is it's my story.

The morning sun starts to peak above the horizon and Lucina is the one of the first people up and moving about. She walks out of her shared room, her roommate being Princess Peach. Lucina then takes a jog around the mansion. Afterwards she heads to the shower to rinse away the sweat she had built up with the jog (she did at least 6 laps around the giant estate) when she is joined by Bayonetta and Zero Suit Samus. The trio make polite conversation about the day's events and then go to get breakfast.

At breakfast Lucina eats with Shulk, Ike, and Marth. Ayame walks in and Ike says, "I've got to go talk to Ayame, talk to you guys in a bit." The other three nod and continue their already started conversation. Ike walks up to the Fairy princess and says, "About your offer. I'll take it."

"Good, the only person left to be asked is Shulk, but I have a feeling He'll come to me." The two nod and walk together back to the table where Shulk and the rest are.

After finishing her breakfast Ayame gets up and says, "Well I've got to go set up the tournament, if you'll excuse me." They nod as the blond stands and leaves. Shulk is about to continue to eat when he sees a future vision, _Shulk sees himself seeking out Ayame to ask about a job which she hasn't yet asked him to take, he accepts because Lucina is involved._ Shulk was about to see more but is interrupted by Lucina.

"I'm okay." He reassures her. 'Must have been a future vision.' Lucina thinks to herself. She had felt her fair share of that move and understood the power somewhat.

Just then a message interrupts the four people's conversation, "Would Ganondorf, Wii Fit Trainer, Little Mac, Robin, Shulk, Palutena, Zelda and Zero Suit Samus please report to the tournament waiting lobby?" Shulk stands up and so does Lucina. As she stands she says,

"I'll walk you to the lobby."

"Maybe they'll let you wait for me in the lobby." She giggles as the two start to walk out. Ike then says to Marth,

"When do you think he'll ask her out? They are perfect for each other." Marth simply shrugs his shoulder. Lucina being his descendant made it awkward in some conversations and her love life was one of such conversations.

At the lobby

Ayame stood tall looking out over the eight contestants. When all the combatants gathered she says, "Just remember to do your best." She then sees Lucina and says, "I'm afraid you'll have to watch from the spectators gallery." Lucina nods and then notices something funny. Right above where her sleeve ends is the point of what looks like a tattoo.

As soon as Lucina enters the gallery, Ayame starts to explain the tournament (A/N if you don't remember the rules read last chapter) Lucina mostly tunes the fairy out and looks for someone to stand by and watch the matches.

The first match is about to begin when Lucina finds Bayonetta and Corrin. Although she would have loved to go find Marth, she knew better. Him being her ancestor, any conversations could endanger her future. She decides to stay put and watch the match.

The first match starts and within seconds everyone understands why Ayame made the tournament this way. Because it was pretty damn funny to watch a fight knock someone off the stage one second only to be sent flying in a different direction the next. It was easy to tell the combatants were having just as much fun as the audience was.

After what was at most three minutes, Little Mac pulled away with the victory. The second match (again at most three minutes) Palutena scored a place in the next round. The third match went and Zelda snatched victory. The fourth and final round, Lucina watched anxiously as she hoped Shulk would make it into the next round. Luck however was not on her side as Ganondorf took victory.

Lucina sighs as she feels a hand pat her back, she looks up to see it is Ike trying to be reassuring, "Don't worry, I wanted Shulk to win too." She nods and looks back at the screen. Ayame explains the next round and first match begins. In again at most three minutes Ganondorf claims victory. The next match starts and Lucina hopes for Little Mac. This time she roots for the right man as Little Mac takes the victory.

The final round starts and Ganondorf claims the first K.O. His victory is short lived however when Little Mac comes in and knocks him clear out of the arena. Ganondorf attempts to get revenge only it never works as Little Mac takes an almost flawless victory. Lucina cheers with the rest of the room.

Ayame then goes in and congratulates Little Mac on a job well done. She then presents him with a small glowing crystal. "This crystal signifies your standing in the grand final. Don't lose it or we'll all be in trouble." Marth stiffens a little bit. Seeing as she never told him about what she had just done, he is a bit startled.

Lucina goes to console/congratulate Shulk on how he did. He catches her in a spinning hug. "Sorry things didn't turn out the way you wanted, I'll just have to win tomorrow for the both of us." Shulk nods and then sees Ayame. He then remembers he has to talk to Ayame about a job she's about to ask him to do. He then says, "I'll meet up with you later, Ayame wants something." Lucina nods and heads off to find Little Mac to congratulate him.

Ayame seeing Shulk walk up to her says, "Walk with me will you?" He nods and they head off. She then asks,

"How much do you know about the Omega Star Crystal?" "Only rumors, it is said that it must be 'renewed' every 100 years." He air quotes 'renewed' and continues, "I believe the crystal must be replaced every 100 years to prevent calamity."

"Would you believe me if I told you, you were right on the money about the crystal?"

"You're kidding right? Nope you certainly look serious, but what does this have to do with Lucina?"

"Her bloodline is responsible for changing it."

"So you need me to go with her."

"Yes, you me and three other people."

"And if I say no?"

"But you were never going to say no were you?"

"I suppose you're right. I accept. It's for Lucina after all."

Before the conversation could continue the clearing of a throat could be heard. The two people look over to see Marth, who was barely able to contain his anger. "I think I'm in trouble." Marth starts to walk over. "Oh, I'm definitely in trouble. Shulk go meet up with Lucina after the tournament tomorrow. Bring Lucina to my office, the others will have already met up there." Shulk nods and leaves. Marth approaches the blonde and practically drags her to his room, which is deserted thanks to the fact that Roy only shows up there to sleep.

"What were you thinking!?"Marth almost shouted

"What, you mean offering Shulk a position? You already knew about that."

"No, I mean giving Little Mac one of the Alpha Star Crystals. Tell me you have the other one!"

"No duh, and it will go to Lucina, who will be fighting in the Grand Final tomorrow."

"So not the point. What would you have done if Ganondorf had won?"

"He wouldn't have, he's too cocky. After the first K.O he let his guard down and the rest is history."

"You have a point. So what's the plan?"

"Come to my office, six out of the seven other combatants are going to gather there."

At Ayame's office, which is surprisingly big, as it held the 9 people (Lucina would have made 9, but she couldn't be there, Little Mac was also absent, but Corrin was there) in comfort. Ayame finishes explaining the plan for tomorrow as well as explain as to why. "And that's all there is to it." Ayame finishes explaining, "Any questions?" Zero Suit raises her hand,

"So if Lucina doesn't win by the last match the winner or whoever is closest surrenders to Lucina, but what if she's last?" Ike answers before Ayame can say a word,

"Lucina isn't so weak that she'd come in last. She'll win and make it."

Ayame nods and says, "One more thing, Ike and Fox to, immediately after you're done with fighting, come to this office. Corrin when the tournament is done you come immediately as well. Ike and Corrin as soon as the three of us enter the office, I'll need you to block the door." This last statement confuses all present. Ayame continues, "Lucina may want to run. Too much is at stake to let her, she needs to hear what I have to say until the end." Corrin and Ike nod, they don't like having to do this but they knew in their hearts it was the right thing. And although Lucina wouldn't normally run from overwhelming circumstances, the thought that the truth of something this big would make anyone run for the hills. They all agreed it was for the best and left to get ready for the next day.

Me: Another Chapter done

Marth: Next time, Big Finales, bigger upsets.

Me: You better read it when it comes out, ja ne


	3. Big Finales, bigger upsets

Me: sending chapters and hoping that they get sent back in a reasonable amount of time...

Rebecca: I do my best, it's like you want to be sent into orbit.

Me: Ike help me!

Ike: Annfazukimi only owns her OCs. Also Rebecca, no sending her into space she's putting forth effort.

Break line

Once again we get a look into a morning routine. This time let's look at Shulk. He gets up and heads to the gym and trains. Then Ike heads in. Shulk looks at the tall man and says,

"Want to go a round before your tournament?" Ike nods and says,

"Thanks that would be nice." The two go a few rounds and go get showers and the go to breakfast. They meet up with Lucina and Corrin who nods at Ike. If all went well, Lucina would still be there for the party.

The group go into a conversation about the tournament. Corrin says, "I would have entered if Kamui did, he only didn't because he felt our counter would have overpowered the competition." The others laugh at this notion. Ayame then walks in and sits down with the group. She then asks,

"How was the tournament yesterday, did you have any fun?" The rest of the group nod in agreement and only Corrin says anything,

"The mansion was a buzz the rest of the day. I've never seen so much commotion before." Ike then says, "Clearly you've never been in a tournament here."

"Well how could I, did you forget I just joined you guys?" at this Ayame Laughs and says,

"Please excuse me friends I must go set up today's tournament." At this she leaves.

The conversation continues until an announcement is made, "Would Lucina, Toon Link, Rosalina and Luma, Fox, Marth, Megaman, Link, and Ike please report to the Tournament Lobby." At this Lucina, Ike and Shulk got up and went to go to the lobby. When the group arrives Ayame is once again waiting in front of the door.

Shulk says to Lucina, "Good luck, and if you win maybe I'll reward you with a kiss." Lucina blushes and says,

"Then I look forward to victory." After Shulk Leaves Ayame says,

"Just like Last time, do your best."

Shulk enters the Lobby and finds Corrin watching one of the many TVs. The one focused on Lucina. Shulk sits down next to Corrin and asks, "Where's Kamui?"

"Getting refreshments for the three of us."

"You knew I'd be coming?"

"After what was discussed yesterday, it was inevitable." Kamui returns just as the first match is about to start.

Ayame says, "I don't think anyone forgot how this tournament works, so without further ado, begin."

The first round once again goes by quickly with Fox claiming the first victory. The second round goes by quickly again as Ike claims that victory. Shulk and Corrin start to hold their breath as the third round starts only to sigh in relief as Lucina claims victory. The next short round is won by Lucina, Fox in second and Megaman in third, so Megaman moves on to the next round starts and ends with Megaman claiming first victory. The next round follows with Lucina winning and moving on.

Ayame comes out and congratulates Lucina on a job well done. She then hands Lucina a similar looking crystal as what she handed Little Mac and then says, "At this time we will take a 5 minute intermission before the Grand Final." Ike, Fox, and Corrin took this as their cue to go to Ayame's office and watch the match from there.

Corrin nods at Shulk and hugs Kamui and says, "Wish me luck."

"Good luck Onee-chan." After Corrin leaves Shulk says,

"I always wondered who the older twin was." Kamui sticks his tongue out at Shulk and turns attention back toward the TV.

Little Mac is back out and he and Lucina hand Ayame their crystals, they are combined and Ayame explains the last round. This round takes the longest out of the entire tournament, but ultimately ends with Lucina as the winner. Confetti rains down and as Lucina is enjoying the victory, Ayame hands Lucina the bright glowing crystal. As Lucina is leaving the arena she is greeted by a lot of smashers but ultimately runs into Shulk's arms who spins her around and plants a kiss on her cheek. She looks around and Ayame is nowhere in sight. Shulk notice and says,

"Ayame wanted me to take you to her office."

"For the mystery prize, right?"

"Something like that."

The two enter the office and the doors shut immediately behind the two. Lucina turns and sees Ike and Corrin guarding the door. Fox is standing leaning on a wall next to the only window in the room. Ayame was seated behind the desk. "Please, Lucina, have a seat." Seeing all the exits blocked made one thing clear; this was not a request, it was an order. Lucina, despite all of her instincts screaming at her to fight her way out and flee, took the seat in front of the desk. Shulk sat next to her and took her trembling hand.

"Congratulations. Relax, I don't bite." Ayame starts, then notices Lucina's attention to her precautionary measures and says, "I need you to listen until the end. I'm afraid that as you hear what I have to say, you'll try to flee." Lucina nods and says,

"I'm sure I can take anything you have to say, try me."

"Tell me, what legend do you recall from your childhood?" Lucina thought hard and remembered her favorite one, the one her father had told her, he said that his father had told him that story and so on. "The one that really comes to mind is the Legend of Naga and Grima."

"What if I told you that legend was real?"

"What, then if it's real what does that mean for me?"

"It means that you are the next in line to go on that journey."

At this Lucina was shocked, and although she knew it was futile and a minor part of her heart told her to stay, the majority of her heart told her to flee, she immediately got up and ran for the door and even tried to fight her way through Ike and Corrin, and although she made it through Ike, Corrin was far stronger than the blue clad woman. Lucina was sat back down in front of the desk, Corrin and Ike both apologize, Lucina then says, "I'm sorry, it was so much to take in at once."

The blonde smiles and says, "Don't worry, I knew this would happen, that's why even though I did not want to, I asked these three to guard the exits. Anyway, back to the topic at hand, any questions?"

"Can't Marth do it again?"

"No, it would cause a time paradox and Grima would be freed."

"Why me and not say my father?"

"He was born too soon, while you are from the future you were still born at the right time so you were picked."

"Who even said I'm the chosen one for this journey?"

"The daughter of Naga Herself, obviously."

"Is the voice here?"

"I am here." Says a small voice in the corner. Clad in red and hair tied up, Tiki, also known as the voice of Naga, walks out.

"Lady Tiki." Says Lucina, "Are you sure I'm the one?"

"I am quite sure."

"I don't mean to be disrespectful but how do you know?"

"Mother told me that Chrom could not fulfill this quest, only the one freshest of the bloodline would be acceptable."

"Why me and not Morgan though, he's the 'freshest of the bloodline' as you said."

"Mother said that because the child knew not his own heart he couldn't possibly be the one."

"What do I do?"

"Journey to the west and replace the Star Crystal child, but beware, on the way there will be monsters intent on stopping you so that Grima may once more roam free upon this world."

"Am I to do this alone?"

"Ayame has gathered people to aid you in your quest. The mercenary Ike, the queen of the world between worlds Corrin, the warrior from the skies above Fox, the human who fought for peace between the Bionis and Mechonis Shulk, and the Princess of the Fairy Folk Titania also known as Ayame."

"I understand Lady Tiki, I accept this duty."

"I knew you would and I will wait for you here to congratulate you on a job well done."

With this Tiki leaves. Ayame then says, "Well, we aren't leaving until tomorrow. There's going to be a party tonight." Lucina asks Ayame,

"Tell me was the tournament just a farce?"

"No it wasn't I was testing the strength of your escorts and giving entertainment the world at the same time."

"Was this at any point a ruse just to get to me?"

"Nope, I would have told you that when you first sat down in that chair."

"You're really straight forward, and don't hold anything back."

"Takes too much effort to lie. Now you tell me, are you going to the party tonight or not?"

"I might as well, I don't have anything else to do tonight."

"Lovely then I'll see you tonight. Before I dismiss all of you, remember that while the party will probably go on pretty late, we need to leave by first light, we need to cover as much ground before the enemy catches wind of what we're doing. Think everyone can manage that, in other words be at the main entrance by no later than 7:00 AM." When everyone nods in agreement Ayame says, "Good, you are all dismissed."

Lucina and Shulk are the Last ones to leave. Shulk asks, "I know that a lot of chaos just happened but I was wondering about the party…"

"I'd love to be your date." Lucina finishes the sentence. Shulk pumps his fist in the air and runs happily down the hallway almost knocking Bayonetta to the ground. "Careful there Love don't cause an accident." Shulk nods and starts to run down the rest of the hallway. Bayonetta walks by Lucina and says, "Good Luck tomorrow."

Me: wish I could pump out another chapter but at the time I finished actually writing this it was after 1 AM so good night.

Bayonetta: Next Chapter, Parties are More fun when you're Happy!


	4. Parties are More fun when you're Happy!

Me: Time to bust out a new chapter

Rebecca: Party Time!

Me: Cloud do the disclaimer

Cloud: …

Me: Fine Ike do the disclaimer

Ike: Annfazukimi does not own Super Smash Bros or Fire Emblem

A/N Interesting fact the tournament from the last two chapters was something I actually did yesterday (6/21/16) so if you wanted to do what I did, I can't promise the same results if you do however

And so day turns to evening. Lucina dressed up walks to the party (A/N  7acc/f/2008/291/e/d/blue_rose_princess_dress_by_sarah_the_ninja_ ) along the way she runs into Shulk who's wearing a nice suit. "Ready for the party?"

"I guess."

"Still thinking about tomorrow?" "

I can't help it, I'm scared."

"I'll be right there with you the whole time."

"I'm glad for that, shall we go in?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

The two enter and all the smashers present cheer for Lucina. Lucina smiles and waves to everyone. Ayame stands and says, "Thank You all for coming, no without further ado enjoy!" the crowd didn't need to be told twice. Some go to eat while others go to dance. Lucina and Shulk are a part of the latter. After a few dances the two walk to the balcony.

When the two arrive they spot four people, three are familiar, and the fourth is unknown. The two recognize Ayame, Corrin and Kamui, but the fourth person is truly a mystery (A/N it's Takumi from Fire Emblem Fates). Lucina and Shulk walk up to the four people. Ayame notices the duo first. She waves them over and says to them, "Glad to see you enjoying the party." Lucina looks at the stranger, he looks back and says,

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Takumi." (A/N Since this is my story Ayame is engaged to Takumi) Lucina nods and says, "Likewise, are you here for the party?"

"In a way, I'm also here to wish Ayame luck." Lucina nods and walks off. Shulk starts to follow when she says,

"I just want to cool off for a bit I'll be right back."

Lucina stops at the railing of the balcony. The wind rustles through her long hair. Her hands unconsciously reach up to where the star crystal hangs around her neck. Ayame made it clear that as the person to go on the journey she had to guard the crystal at all times and that meant wearing it as a necklace. She then feels a presence walk out to the balcony. She turns to see Ganondorf walking towards her.

"Nice party, huh princess." Lucina only nods and goes to look back over the balcony. Ganondorf is almost next to her when he asks,

"Why don't we go for a little walk?"

"No thank you, I'm happy here thanks." Ganondorf grabs her arm and starts to drag her away while saying,

"That wasn't a request." Before they can get far, a gloved hand grabs Ganondorf's wrist. Then the hand squeezes hard making him let go of Lucina who promptly rubs her wrist.

"That's not how you treat a lady."

Ganondorf Looks to see Bayonetta, he then wrenches his wrist from her grasp. Bayonetta then says, "I'm afraid I simply can't tolerate your behavior towards Lucina, she says she's happy where she is, then that's all there is to it, now I'd like you to leave." Before Ganondorf can say anything another voice is heard,

"I'd also like that." Ganondorf turns to see Ayame, Shulk, Corrin, Kamui and Takumi standing there as Ayame continues,

"Ganondorf leave, unless you'd like to go a round, in which case I'd be happy to oblige." Ganondorf huffs and leaves.

Lucina looks at Ayame, "How did you know I was in trouble?"

"I didn't I just wanted to tell you the plan for tomorrow." Shulk walks up and asks,

"Are you okay Lucina?"

"I'm fine now." Ayame looks at Bayonetta,

"Thank you."

"No problem love, I just happened to see that brute walking towards Lucina and knew something was up." Ayame nods as Bayonetta leaves. Lucina looks at Ayame,

"So what are the plans for tomorrow?"

Ayame then says, "I'll wake you tomorrow in time to get ready to leave, everything has already been packed. For now just go enjoy the party, it is yours after all." Lucina nods and walks back into the party with Shulk. Ayame turns to Takumi,

"If all turns out well eventually we'll get to the wedding." Takumi chuckles,

"How many times must we postpone, your parents are probably about to murder you for doing this again." Ayame sighs,

"I did leave a note… no you're right they'll probably crucify me for this."

*elsewhere*

A man and woman walk through a kingdom. As soon as they reach the gate of the castle a young woman with long black hair sighs as if saying, "Here we go." The couple walks up and she says,

"Aya isn't here right now." The man says,

"Maya, we just came to see Aya to get ready for the wedding." The woman sighs again and pulls a note from hear skirt and says,

"Aya gave me this note to give to you." The note reads as such

Dear Mom and Dad,

I know I said after I postponed the wedding last time it wouldn't happen unless an emergency popped up. Well, I guess life just likes to work that way. I won't be back for a while, if you want to stay here, there's already a guest room setup. I'm super sorry for the inconvenience.

Love,

Ayame

P.S. Don't kill me, there's so much at stake I had to go

The couple just stare at the note. The man just shakes his head and the woman looks a little more than mad. "Maya, is she really not here?"

"She's really not here."

"What emergency popped up?"

"That's classified, if she didn't write it you can't know, even I don't know."

"I bet her retainers are here."

"Braxus is but Yuuki went with Aya, He doesn't know anything either." The couple just nod and walk away, probably to go home. This wasn't over, Aya would hear about this.

*back at the smash mansion*

Ayame sneezes and says, "I think I'm in trouble." Takumi then says,

"Shall we join the others?"

"Sounds good to me." The group walks into the room to see that the party is still going strong. Ayame joins Lucina and Shulk at a table and dives into a plate of noodles. After a little while the trio join the dancing. Ayame is soon joined by Takumi and then by a young fairy girl (A/N it's Yuuki from SAO II), she says,

"It's time."Ayame nods and walks to Lucina. She says,

"You'd better get to bed both of you, it's going to be an early morning. She then nods to the others who are a part of the party leaving in the morning. As Ayame goes to leave she turns to the rest of the smashers,

"My friends, I thank you for the experience, please enjoy the party for as long as you wish, I however must leave early and therefore must go to bed, good night." The smashers wave goodbye.

Ayame says to Lucina, "Sleep in my room, Yuuki will sleep in your room." Yuuki nods and heads off to Lucina's room. The duo enter Ayame's room and Ayame gets ready for bed. She points at the second bed which had pajamas on it,

"We're about the same size, borrow my pajamas."

"But what about my gear?"

"I had Yuuki grab it while the others were at the party." The blond points at her gear neatly organized at the foot of Lucina's bed.

"Now get ready for bed we have a long day tomorrow, I want to make it to Verin (Veer-in) Pass by tomorrow night."

Lucina nods and gets ready for bed. Before she lays down she gets a good look at the tattoo on Ayame's wrist. Two interlocking pieces that swirled, a few points came off of the swirls and it gives off a weird aura. Ayame notices Lucina's stare, "It's called a soul patch. It was supposed to keep me from committing suicide. I adopted a young girl named Mia a while back. However, the world we were on had destabilized. Takumi, Mia and I were stuck on that world because I had used up my energy getting the rest of the residents out. We, Takumi and I, were happy to disappear as a family. Mia however, could not accept this, she used a forbidden spell to send Takumi and me to where we sent the others, after that I had hit a low spot in my life. I put the soul patch on myself to stay alive."

Lucina nods and says, "That's so sad."

"That's not the end of the story. About two days after the event, I had postponed the wedding as I couldn't find reason to smile or go to such a happy occasion, Mia's dragon stone, she was a dragonkin after all, started to glow. It lifted into the air and I used a little energy from my dragon crystal, I'll explain later, and it started to take form. Before I knew it I was looking into the face of Mia. The mark will eventually dissipate." Lucina nods happy that Ayame was no longer depressed. Ayame then says,

"Now go to sleep, it's late." Lucina nods and lays her head down and is asleep in minutes, Ayame quickly follows.

Me: what a chapter, it wasn't supposed to be this long

Rebecca: well it was

Shulk: next time, Every Journey begins with a Single Step

Me: Ja ne


	5. Every Journey begins with a Single Step

Me: new chapter

Lucina: finally, we get to start the journey

Me: it took long enough, but let's get started, Marth do the disclaimer

Marth: Annfazukimi doesn't own Super Smash Bros or Fire emblem

Break line

Lucina feels a light hand shaking her awake. She wakes up to see the face of Ayame looking at her. "Time to get up." Lucina quickly gets up and showers in the adjoining bathroom. After her shower she eats the breakfast Ayame has out. When the two women are ready they exit the room and head towards the main entrance.

They are greeted by Shulk, Ike, Corrin and Fox. Corrin greets the pair, "Sleep well you two, because I personally found that morning came too soon." Ike then says,

"You were supposed to go to bed when Aya did."

"How was I supposed to get that huh?"

"Are you still drunk?"

"No, I'm hungover." Ayame sighs and pulls out a potion,

"I knew I shouldn't have brought fire whiskey." She hands the potion to Corrin who promptly drinks it. The potion takes instant effect and the group goes to leave.

Once outside the group is greeted by Master Hand. "Good luck, Godspeed and safe journey." Ayame says, "I'll make sure they all make it back in one piece." At this the group disappears into the morning fog. Although they are long gone Master Hand stares into the distance in the direction the group left. When a smasher enters the mansion Master Hand considers each person as his child. It hurt to watch 5 of his children leave but he knew he had no choice. He sighs before going back into the mansion.

The group walk through the fog. No one could see far in front of them. Ayame knew which way to go. Lucina looks around, the rule of thumb until morning had truly come was to travel quickly and quietly. Since the fog had yet to burn off, it was the perfect opportunity to cover a lot of ground without being found out. They travel for an hour or until the fog has burned away. "Let's take a small break here." Ayame says, the others look around to see they are in a glen and hidden from view. They all nod in agreement. Ike says,

"When you think everyone else will notice our absence?" Corrin answers,

"Thanks to me probably not until lunchtime." The others stop and look at her, then each other, then nod.

Back at the Smash Mansion Peach wakes up and gets out of bed. She looks at the other bed to see someone in the bed. She doesn't think too much about it. Lucina probably didn't get in until late. Peach smiles because she knows Lucina usually gets up before her. Peach leaves quietly, so as her roommate could sleep in the dining hall Peach notices something unusual, Kamui is alone, even if Corrin were hungover he wouldn't have left her alone. She disregarded it as Kamui just going to get food to take back to eat with Corrin. She walks up to Kamui and says, "This is unusual."

Kamui nearly jumps 3 feet in the air, he hated how Corrin had left him all by himself, he didn't do well with other people. Corrin was the social butterfly out of the two. He turns to look at the person who talked to him. He internally cursed. Peach seemed to have a crush on him, much to Mario's Frustration and jealousy. "H-hey Princess Peach."

"Oh come on Corrin, we're both royal you can just call me Peach."

Mario walks in and notices that Princess Peach is once again talking to Kamui who for once is alone. He's starting to get jealous when he notices something. Kamui is getting extremely uncomfortable. More than once he was curious as to why Kamui stuck pretty close to Corrin and now he understood. Kamui couldn't handle people, the polar opposite of his twin. Mario then goes to rescue Kamui. "Princess." Peach looked to Mario which is just enough of a distraction for Kamui to escape.

Peach looks annoyed a Mario for interrupting her and turns to talk to Kamui more only to see that he has fled. "Why did you interrupt, I almost had him open up."

"He-a seemed to-a be very uncomfortable." Peach nods to this and goes to find someone else to talk to. She then notices that Lucina has not made it to the dining hall. She goes back to her room and enters.

Instead of Lucina, a young fair girl with purple hair is getting dressed. The two lock eyes. Peach goes to try to leave when the girl rushes and pins peach to the door, "You can't tell anyone Lucina isn't here. As soon as Ganondorf finds out he'll mess up everything Master has been working for." Peach nods and the young girl assumes the form of Lucina. She leaves the room and heads to the dining hall.

Ganondorf walks in and sees Kamui alone. The first thing he notices is Kamui's expression, a face that knows something. He starts to catch on when 'Lucina' (A/N It's still Yuuki). He then sees an opportunity to 'talk' to Kamui. Kamui sees Ganondorf walking towards him and starts to panic when he looks over and sees Zero Suit Samus (the only person aside from Corrin he's comfortable around) and hurries over. Zero Suit Samus gives a questioning look before noticing Ganondorf who huffs and walks away. 'He can't always be with someone' thinks Ganondorf. Just then 'Lucina' walks by him and goes to _sit with Marth._

After the brief rest the group with Lucina start out again. "How far is Verin Pass?" asks Ike,

"I checked the map last night, we're about 7 miles from there we should reach it by this evening if everything goes well." Answers Fox.

"He's right we should get moving." Says Ayame. Shulk and Lucina nod as the group starts to move out. Unbeknownst to the group a monster was watching the group. One clad in white and red.

Back at the mansion Ganondorf is silently following Kamui waiting for the right moment which to his luck starts to happen. Kamui finds himself in the exact situation he does not want to be in, alone in an empty hallway. He cursed his bane (A/N in Fire Emblem Fates there is a strength and bane part in the character customization Kamui's bane is he's unlucky…super unlucky…oh dear). He takes a corner that Ganondorf was hoping he'd take to find…a dead end (A/N I did say unlucky) he turns to leave only to be facing Ganondorf.

Ganondorf proceeds to back Kamui up against the wall behind him. "So what do you know?"

"I-I don't k-know what you're t-talking about." 'Shit, why can't I handle him like Corrin would, she'd just blow him off, why did my bane have to be bad luck?' Ganondorf laughs and says,

"Bravery only works when you don't shiver and stutter, now where is Lucina? I do of course mean the real Lucina, quite a clever plan that only works on the others." With Kamui still not willing to talk Ganondorf decided to move to a drastic measure, Kamui couldn't handle signs of affection. Ganondorf pulled Kamui into a hug…no wait…he changed his mind last minute and pulled Kamui into a strong hold. "What are you…" Kamui started only to be cut off by a cloth being forced over his mouth. After being rendered unconscious Ganondorf lifts Kamui over his shoulder and walks off to his room.

After the rest of the day of traveling Ayame's group finally makes it to Verin Pass. Thankfully the group stopped to hunt a few times. Corrin suddenly feels a chill and says, "Ganondorf may be catching on." Lucina looks at the dragon warrior and asks,

"Did something happen to Kamui?" "Probably, his bane is bad luck." Shulk sits down next to Lucina and suddenly has a vision, _The group is being assaulted by a weird man dressed in red and white, he has Lucina in his grasp and is going on about how her soul and Star Crystal will make an excellent sacrifice to Grima._ He is about see more when a light hand shakes him. He looks to see Ayame with a slight concerned expression on her face,

"Don't worry about me, I just got a future, but we need to talk about tomorrow."

Elsewhere Kamui awakes in a dark room surprised to not be tied down to the chair he's sitting in. The light turns on and he is greeted by the sight of two people, Ganondorf and Master hand. Master Hand starts, "I'm sorry for having Ganondorf drag you down here, you may leave Ganondorf, but guard the door so Kamui doesn't leave." Ganondorf nods and leaves. Master Hand then asks Kamui,

"What do you know, Ayame didn't exactly tell me everything."

"I can't tell you anything you don't already know, Corrin said that…" He doesn't finish and covers his mouth. Master Hand sighs,

"You can go, you'll slip up eventually."

"And that's what I saw." Ayame nods at Shulk and asks,

"You think you can get a little more information on where we will be ambushed, I'd rather avoid that route."

"No, I can't control it."

"I'll help you then." Ayame takes off the necklace that no one could really see and places it around Shulks neck it begins to glow and the two of them see the rest of the vision, _Ayame is cursing and says,_

" _Why didn't we take the forest path, we could have found more cover there."_ The vision ends and Ayame says,

"So, I know what path we're taking tomorrow and for security and possibility that someone could be watching I can't say which path until we reach it." Ike then says,

"How shall we set up watch then?" Lucina says,

"I'll take first watch." Ayame says,

"No, you're the one anyone would be after if they get you there would be no chance for you to get help. I'll take first watch, Fox will take second, Corrin will take third, Ike will take fourth and Shulk will take fifth. Now get sleep everyone. Fox I'll wake you for second shift.

The unknown figure watches from a distance. He huffs disappointed, "So the blond girl now knows I planned on ambushing her party and making off with Naga's blessed. Now I'll have to wait until they go down a path because she knows I'm here, how delightful." He teleports away to inform his superiors and plans for the next coming day.

Me: I wonder what Master Hand doesn't know that Kamui knows….

Kamui: Why did I have so much bad luck?

Corrin: because why not?

Ike: next time: Forest ambush.

Me: Ja ne


	6. Forest ambush

Me: A confrontation

Kamui: Why didn't I go on the quest

Me: I don't know, maybe you will

Rebecca: Annfazukimi doesn't own Super Smash bros or Fire emblem

Break Line

Lucina's Party are walking through the woods. They come across a split in the road. Ike looks up and says, "The fastest way to the temple is the path to the right." Ayame nods and says,

"I know, but it doesn't offer enough cover. We're taking the left path."

"The one through the forest?"

"Yes, do you guys trust me?" the others nod in agreement,

"I trust you Ayame." Says Lucina. It is Lucina that convinces the others to follow Ayame's plan. Along the way the group stops. Ayame is looking around as Fox asks,

"Something wrong?"

"There's a monster nearby." Just as she says this laughter is heard.

Back at the Smash Mansion, Kamui is taking a nap in the outdoors gardens. He then shivers and wakes up. He sees Ganondorf walking toward him. Immediately gets up and goes in the opposite direction. Just as Ganondorf is about to say something Roy walks in and says, "There you are Kamui, I've been looking all over for you. Why don't we take a walk?" Kamui nods and walks after Roy.

The group with Lucina is looking around. Then Ayame grabs Lucina and Jumps out of the way as a figure jumps down. "You were supposed to take the path on the right." The figure stands straight (Anyone who want to know what he looks like, it's Ghirahim from Skyward Sword). Ayame nods and says, "I know it's faster but I knew you were coming."

"You brat, I don't suppose you had some outside information did you?" Ghirahim counters looking straight at Shulk. Ayame says,

"Protect Lucina." Drawing a katana with a dragon on the hilt. Ike stands in front of Lucina as the rest of the group readies for battle.

*Some time ago…actually…pretty sure it was two days ago*

Roy walked through the hallways of the Smash Mansion, he was seeking out Ayame. Just then the woman he was looking for walked through an entrance. Just before he can go up to talk to her another young fairy girl walked out of the same entrance. He walked up silently so the two women wouldn't hear her. He gets close enough to just hear what the two are talking about. "If all goes well the world will keep spinning."

"So I just have to make it seem like Lucina is still here while you go on the journey, but are you sure it's a good idea to split up Corrin and Kamui?" Ayame puts a finger on her chin before answering the younger woman.

"When the time comes they'll get back together." The young woman nods as Ayame says,

"Now lay low, Master Hand can't know you're here. Something was off when I talked to him and Marth, Marth was fine but I don't trust Master Hand."

As the young woman walked off Roy went up to Ayame and asked, "So planning things are we?" Ayame almost jumped three feet.

"You heard that huh?"

"What's going on?" "I can't say, if you want to know, ask Kamui after I've left, but only when you know the time is right. If you plan it wrong, the world could be endangered." Roy nodded and said,

"I guess I have no choice." "Good boy, trust me you'll know when, you have a big part to play in the coming events."

*Two days later*

Roy gets up and heads off to find Kamui. Today is the day, just as Ayame said he felt it was time. He informed Bayonetta he'd need help and to meet him in what was Ayame's office at noon. He then goes in search of Kamui, and then remembers that even when the twins were together they would nap in the gardens. He heads there to see Kamui quickly walking away from Ganondorf. 'Time to come to his rescue' he walks in and says, "There you are Kamui I've been looking all over for you. Why don't we take a walk?" Kamui nods and walks after him.

It's about noon when the two reach Ayame's former office. The two enter and see Palutena and Bayonetta having a conversation. The two stop when they notice Roy and kamui enter. "Now, why did you call this meeting together Roy?"

"I was curious as well when I saw Bayonetta walking towards Ayame's office." Roy clears his throat and says, "I thought I told you to come alone."

"I did come alone, the goddess just followed me." Palutena says,

"I had a feeling you'd be needing more than one to help you out, call it divine intervention."

Roy nods and says to Kamui, "Ayame knew you'd be a part of the journey, there's something that only you and Corrin can do and you can only do it together. What is it?" Kamui nods and looks around before Bayonetta says,

"If you're looking for surveillance devices…" she holds up a couple of cameras and wire taps by the wires, "I already took care of it." Palutena adds,

"And I soundproofed the room so you don't need to worry about eavesdroppers." Kamui takes a deep breath and starts.

"You might as well know that Corrin and I aren't really twins." The other three just stop and look at him.

"We're really the same person from two different dimensions. We met here at the Smash Mansion and in order to keep suspicion away we told everyone we were twins separated by birth. Ayame and the party that left already know about this." Roy asks,

"What can you two do together?"

"I was getting to that, because we are the same person and therefore use the same sword which is the Omega Yato A.K.A the fire emblem of our worlds we can combine them to empower another with their combined strength." Palutena asks,

"So what does that mean if Grima were to get loose?"

"I need to get to Corrin and quick, something big is going to happen and I need to be there."

Roy then says, "Then we need to get going, now." "Master Hand would never let you leave, even if he can't hear us he probably knows we're up to something." Says Palutena, Bayonetta then says,

"That is where we come in Lovely Goddess. We'll get Kamui and Roy out, but you should take someone else, maybe Ryu or perhaps one of the tacticians."

"We should bring both the Robins, two tactical minds will pay off in the long run." Says Kamui. The others nod as Roy says,

"We'll still need Ryu to get out, and both the Pits, Bayonetta, you can create a distraction on one end of the Mansion to Ganondorf, Palutena will work with Ryu to fight Master Hand off long enough for the rest of us to escape."

"How are we going to get the plan to the others it sounds like you need to leave now?" Says Palutena. Kamui then says,

"Or they could come out of the closet." The closet door opens and the group of both Robins, both Pits and Ryu tumble out.

"Perfect let's get started." Says Bayonetta.

Kamui's party lays low near the entrance, Ganondorf is blocking the exit. Just then he hears Master Hand, who's waiting outside, say, "Bayonetta has started actually fighting the Pits at the southern end of the Mansion, go put an end to it quickly." He goes and the group goes to exit. As soon as they get outside they are greeted by Master Hand who says,

"Good day for a stroll but it doesn't look like that's what you had in mind. Palutena looks at Ryu and says, "Just like we planned." Master hand then says,

"I can't let anyone else leave, it's too dangerous." He's about to transport the group inside when he's suddenly attacked by Palutena followed by Ryu. Palutena says,

"Now!" Kamui, Roy and the Robins take the opportunity and run. Master Hand about to stop them is blocked by Palutena and Ryu, Palutena says,

"We're sorry but what they're doing is what's right." Ryu nods in agreement. As the four run off Kamui says to himself,

"Wait for me Corrin."

*Back with Lucina's party*

The demon is fighting strong against the group. Fox shoots at the monster whenever he gets too close to Ike and Lucina. He clashes evenly with Ayame. Then Shulk comes in for support. After a while of fighting the group is soundly beating the demon back. When finally he says, "Enough, clearly you have the advantage. Although you really owe your victory to that fairy's sword. I'll retreat for today. Don't think you'll get so lucky next time." With that he retreats. Shulk then asks,

"Who was that?" Ayame answers,

"From all my travels I've heard rumors about a monster as old as the conflict between Naga and Grima, but it was a different fight." Fox asks,

"What fight?"

"Have any of you heard of the war between Demise and Hylia?"

Everyone shake their head no and she continues, "I'll have to tell you about the actual war another time but the monster known as Demise, who is currently dead, had a loyal minion named Ghirahim, after Demise's…well demise I'm guessing Ghirahim started to look for a way to resurrect him." "Which wouldn't be a problem for Grima." Says Lucina.

"So what you're saying is that the monster who attacked us is Ghirahim?" asks Ike and Ayame answers with,

"Yes."

"He said it was your sword that we owed victory to what did he mean?" Ayame pats her sword and says, "Ouroboros, the sword of the dragons, is one of the seven relics that make up the bow Vallhalla, the bow of the universe. Even in this state the piece of the philosopher's stone in the hilt makes it a weapon to be reckoned with."

The group realizes it's starting to get late when they see a cabin. Ayame says, "That cabin belongs to my people. It's so the Hero on the quest and party could rest at night. We should be safe there." Once they get inside Shulk gets a future vision, _Kamui, Roy, and both the Robins meet up with Lucina's party at the cabin they are currently residing in._

"Guys I think we should wait here tomorrow." Ayame looks at Shulk,

"Did you get another future vision?"

"Yes, we're going to be joined by another party tomorrow night."

"Who is it?" asks Corrin, Shulk says,

"Roy, both the Robins and Kamui." Ayame nods,

"I figured that was going to be the complete party." Lucina asks,

"So why didn't we all leave together?"

"Master Hand would have never allowed it, in fact I'm afraid for whoever helped Kamui's party get away from the Smash Mansion." Lucina nods and the group agrees to wait for the other party to arrive.

Me: yea 'nother chapter, 'nother chapter

Rebecca: yes and the story is really progressing

Kamui: next time: To the Temple Lest We All Be Killed

Me: Ja ne


	7. To the Temple Lest We All Be Killed

Me: new chapter

Rebecca: Slow down

Lucina: I don't think she can

Me: She's right you know, Fox do the disclaimer

Fox: Show me the Car Fax

Me: No one asked, do the actual disclaimer please

Fox: Okay, Annfazukimi doesn't own Super Smash Bros or Fire Emblem

Me: I also don't own Car Fax, I'm also not a sellout, this fanfic is not sponsored by anyone at all

It is now evening of the next night with Lucina's party. Ayame gets in with Ike with all the meat caught and fresh water for the journey. "We won't have very much time tomorrow to gather food or water with all the upcoming monster attacks." Says Ayame,

"I'm glad we could get this done now to save us the trouble of gathering at night." Corrin then asks, "When are the others going to get here, I'm bored of waiting for them." Fox then says,

"You should have more patience for your little brother there Corrin."

"You know very well Kamui isn't my brother."

"Even so be patient." Shulk then asks,

"So if you two aren't siblings does that mean you two could go out?" the whole group just stops and stares at Shulk with varying degrees of

"What the fuck" when Corrin says,

"No…just…no." Ayame says,

"Dude they're the same person, why would you say that?"

"Just curious." Ayame then turns to Corrin and says,

"They'll be here in an hour at most."

*With Kamui's party*

The group is making their way through the woods where Lucina's party fought Ghirahim. Rory (A/N I will still refer when the Robins are together as the Robins, but when Male Robin says anything or they refer to just him He will be Rory, and the female Robin will still be Robin) looks around and says, "Looks like a battle happened here." Kamui nods and says,

"We'll meet up with the other party up ahead, if what the map said is true there should be a cabin up ahead on this trail." The others nod and head along. Unbeknownst (I love this word by the way) to the group Ghirahim is watching, 'All the pieces are coming together', he thinks and leaves.

After another hour the group spies the cabin in the distance and notice that there are lights on. "What now?" asks Roy,

"Let's knock on the door and see if whoever is there would be willing to give us shelter for the night." Answers Kamui.

"And if they don't?" asks Robin.

"Then we keep moving for another half an hour, there's another cabin there." The group agrees to this and goes up to the cabin. Before Kamui can knock the door opens and they all see the person they were hoping to see, Ayame who says,

"It's about time you guys showed up."

After what seems like forever Corrin notices Ayame stand up. "What's up?"

"It would seem they have arrived." Ayame answers Corrin as she walks to the door. She opens the door to see Kamui's party. She then says,

"It's about time you guys showed up." The group outside just stands and stares before Ayame says, "Come in already, can't let the enemy get the upper hand now can we?" Kamui's party enters the cabin as Kamui stares at Ayame,

"How did you know we were going to come to this cabin?"

"Shulk's future vision of course." Shulk nods sheepishly. Lucina then asks,

"How did you guys get away from the Mansion?" Roy answers,

"Bayonetta, Palutena, Ryu and the Pits helped us escape. Bayonetta created a distraction in the back with the Pits and Palutena and Ryu personally fought off Master Hand so we could get away." Ayame nods and says,

"Well, now that the party is all here we should leave tomorrow, let's not let our friends sacrifice be in vain." The others nod and set up where they will sleep. Ayame says one last thing before lights out,

"We head for the temple first light, so no sleeping in." everyone nods and the lights go out and within minutes everyone is asleep.

*At the Smash Mansion*

Master Hand has Palutena, Ryu, Bayonetta, the Pits and Ganondorf in his office. He turns to Bayonetta and says, "You were the instigator, so tell me, where did Kamui's party go?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, and if I had to guess his party is already at the intended destination." Master Hand sighs,

"Everyone except Bayonetta leave. With that, Bayonetta is alone with Master Hand. She starts off by saying,

"I'm not talking while we are alone, I swore secrecy to that adorable fairy and I intend to keep my promise." Master Hand sighs,

"Sooner or later you will tell me what you know."

"Don't hold your breath big boy."

"You may leave." With that Bayonetta stands and leaves. She is greeted by the expectant faces of the rest of her group and says,

"I didn't say anything, if you're wondering."

The group sighs with relief.

"What do you take me for, a blabber mouth?" Palutena answers,

"No but we didn't know if Master Hand would force you to say anything."

"Well he thinks I'll slip up, preposterous, I don't make it a habit of spilling secrets, anyway, it's late let's all get to bed and hope for the best.

*With Lucina's party*

The sun starts to rise as the group once again sets out. Kamui catching Corrin up on what happened since they parted. Corrin pats Kamui on the head and says, "Great job not spilling the beans, dude." Corrin then informs Kamui that according to Shulk they would make a great couple. Kamui just stares at Shulk and asks,

"He does know we're the same person, right?"

"I think until last night he just knew we weren't siblings, but he should have been able to put two and two together." The two laugh as Shulk just blushes,

"I was worried about more important things." Before more things can be said, smaller monsters jump into the path. The group readies for battle.

By lunch time the group has made decent distance. They take a lunch break. As they are eating Rory asks Ayame, "About when do you think we'll make it to the Temple."

"If we travel at the same pace about three to four hours. When we get there we'll have to hunt for some food to get us through the night and morning, the temple as I recall is a huge maze." Robin then asks, "Do you know the way to the altar where the crystal goes?"

"I know most of the labyrinth but it takes about an hour from the entrance to the actual temple and from there to the nearest temple safe zone would be four hours, including breaks. From there another four hours to the inner sanctum." Shulk asks,

"How much is 'most of'?"

"I know everything except the inner sanctum."

After they finish lunch the party sets off again and like Ayame predicted it takes four hours. They look around for an entrance and only see a moat of water surrounding a small island. "Where's the temple Lady Aya?" asks Lucina,

"Let's go hunting, then worry about getting in the temple." The group goes and gathers enough food. The all meet back in front of the moat. Kamui then asks,

"Where's the temple?" Ayame motions to the moat,

"It's under water to keep monsters out." Shulk asks,

"So how do we get in then?"

"Did someone forget they're traveling with an incredible strong fairy?" Shulk face palms, Ayame turns on her heels, raises one hand while extending the other at the party and says,

"Oss naða fjor fiskr bàrum svalr vaton!" (Watch the SAO Extra Edition it's the water spell Asuna uses) as Ayame says the words of the spell glowing words spin around her certain words stopping, when she finishes the spell a symbol appears and as they look closely at it notice it looks like the mark on her forehead. They then feel a little different.

"Let's go into the temple now shall we?" the group nods and heads into the water.

Back at the mansion, Bayonetta feels eyes on her. She turns to see Ganondorf quickly move out of sight. She sighs and starts to walk again. She runs into 'Lucina' and drags her with into the girl's room. "I need you to look like me and I need to look like you to get Ganondorf off my back." Yuuki nods and the transformation happens. The two leave the bathroom and Ganondorf follows Yuuki while Bayonetta heads in the opposite direction.

Back with Lucina's group after a while of swimming the group makes it to the actual temple. "Let's head out." Says Ayame. The group nods and starts to walk into the temple. After what seems like forever Ayame says,

"We're at the safe zone." The group stops and collapses.

"After all those monster attacks I didn't think we'd even make it." Sighs out Corrin and Kamui nods in agreement.

"We would have been toast if not for Rory's last second calls." Says Robin only for Rory to say,

"But I do believe if it hadn't been for your strategy with the last monster we would have been toast." Ayame says, "I believe we would have been lost period without the both of you." The two nod in agreement. Ike sits down next to Corrin as she says,

"If Ike weren't here I'd worry about Lucina."

"You give me too much credit after all Lucina pulled her fair share in the fights, I never knew just how good she was until now. Lucina, where did you learn?"

"Father taught me in my future before he died, and then some more after I came back into the past." Ayame nods and then yawns. It is then when Shulk notices her condition.

She's hardly able to sit straight up, and she looks kind of pale. It then occurs to him that the entire time they were swimming, she was supporting them all with her magic, and then with the fighting she used a great deal of powerful spells. He then gets up and walks to Ayame, the group turns to her and also notice her condition. Lucina is the first to speak, "Lady Aya what's wrong? You don't look so good." The others nod as Ayame answers them,

"I just used up too much magic, that's all a little rest and I'll be fine." She then lays down and is almost instantly asleep. Ike is the first one to speak,

"Out of all of us she complained the less." Kamui then says,

"And yet she had the most to complain about." Corrin nods remembering how she complained about how long the trip was taking.

"Why don't we eat and then go to sleep?" asks Shulk, they nod and do so. Tomorrow was going to be sink or swim.

Me: yea I am on a roll

Lucina: Poor Ayame, she was under so much stress

Ayame: My magic will be inconsistent by the way

Shulk: next time: Sink or Swim

Me: Ja ne


	8. Sink or Swim

Me: Finally back to writing

Rebecca: what happened back there

Me: My mom got out of work had to prepare for someone's grad party, my editor won't just get the edits done quickly, you know, life

Rebecca: that last one was not my fault it was…

Me: I know it wasn't your fault, you asked a question and I gave the answer regardless of blame you aren't fast

Lucina: well we won't get anywhere standing here arguing

Me: right, Fox do the…no wait…Kamui do the disclaimer

Kamui: Annfazukimi doesn't own Super Smash Bros or Fire Emblem

Me: Also shout out to whoever did the cover art

Break Line

It is early morning at the Smash Mansion. Bayonetta gets up and goes to breakfast, along the way Cloud comes up and says, "Why don't we go a few rounds, we haven't had a match since before the tournament." Bayonetta nods and says,

"Sounds like a brilliant idea, anything to keep certain people off my back." She motions to a certain Gerudu thief. Cloud nods and says,

"By the way, I don't suppose you know what happened to Corrin and Kamui, I tried to find Corrin a couple of days ago to have a match but I couldn't find her, I looked for Kamui yesterday and couldn't find him." Bayonetta asks,

"You wouldn't have, by any chance have been put up to this by Master Hand would you?"

"No, Why?"

"No reason. I'll battle after breakfast then."

"Sounds good." The two walk into the dining hall and go get breakfast.

*At the underwater temple*

Lucina wakes up to see that she is snuggled up close to Shulk. She backs up a little bit careful not to wake him. She gets up to Ayame, who's looking a lot better since yesterday looking over a map. Lucina walks up to the young fairy and say, "I'm glad to see the morning finds you well Lady Aya." Ayame looks up and says,

"And I you, please drop the 'Lady' part, we're both royalty are we not?" Lucina nods and asks,

"Why do you look at the map L-Aya?"

"The rest of the way is tricky, we want to make sure to avoid traps that's why it will take so long to get to the inner sanctum."

"I see. What will happen when we get there?"

"You'll replace the current crystal with the one you have and I'll use the warp pad to get us out so we don't spend another day getting out."

"Why were you so pale last night?"

"I'm not used to having to support so many people in this form."

"You mean you can get stronger?"

"Yes, but that is a conversation for another time, our friends are awakening."

No sooner had Ayame said this, the others started to wake up." Shulk, the first to be fully awake notices Lucina is no longer in his arms searches frantically to see her sitting by Ayame then relax. Kamui wakes up along with Corrin to notice they are both in each other's arms. This prompts Shulk to say,

"See you two would make a great couple." The two blush until Corrin says,

"Say that again, I dare you!" Shulk skitters behind Lucina who giggles. Robin and Rory (A/N I've decided to just call male Robin Rory from now on) wake up to a similar situation to Corrin and Kamui, but separate before anyone can notice. Ike and fox (Everyone except Roy was in this kind of situation, he's in a different situation) wake up also cuddled up. Blushing the two separate with Ike saying,

"You were warm, let's just not talk about it again."

"Agreed." Roy wakes up and notices he's hugging someone and is in their lap. The person notices him move and moves the weird object obstructing his view. His eyes meet the amused look of Ayame who says,

"We were cuddling when I woke up, when I tried to sit up you wouldn't let go." Roy let's go and says,

"So where to now?"

*At the Mansion*

This time Palutena is in Master Hand's office. He starts, "Why did you help them escape, you realize the gravity of the situation right?"

"I do, the problem is that you do not."

"Please explain"

"I wish I could but do to certain circumstances I'm afraid you'll have to find out on your own."

"Who's keeping you from telling?"

"To be honest, Ayame is."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you what I can, but the rest is something she made me promise to not tell."

"Then please, by all means tell me."

"She said to tell you that from the beginning she knew she would need the ones who escaped, but for what she never said, she said that in order for the true party to be together I would have to help them escape, I dragged the Pits and Ryu into this."

"And Bayonetta?"

"She knew before me."

"You must have been curious as to what Ayame was up to."

"I was and little by little I figured it out, and I can truthfully say I know the situation to the fullest."

"Then tell me, what is the situation?"

"I can't say that, there's too much at stake to say anything, there's nothing you can do to help them at this point, her last message for you is in this letter." She produced a letter,

"She told me to give it to you when the time is right, and that time is now."

He takes the letter and reads it:

Dear Master Hand,

I'm sorry about the nature of this letter but when we first talked I couldn't fully trust you. The truth of the situation is that the world is in danger. You already know about Grima, but if I told you the real reason I needed Corrin, you would have said no to the whole thing. My point is, is that by the time you get this letter you will have needed these words, you have played your part. You have nothing left to do except protect the other smashers. Good luck, the world is now in the hands of the ones with me, if you wish to dole out punishment I'll come back when this is over.

Ayame

P.S. Probably not right away, I still have my parents to face and between you and me I'd rather face you over them anyday.

Master Hand nods at Palutena and says, "I trust her, you may go now and if you see Ganondorf tell him I said not to follow Bayonetta anymore." Palutena nods and leaves. Master Hand sighs and looks out a window. He silently wishes Ayame's group good luck. Palutena catches up to Ganondorf and says, "Master Hand said you don't need to follow Bayonetta anymore." He nods and says,

"I guess that means I can go find out what the Ayame is up to."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." He looks at the green haired goddess and laughs until he notices, "Bayonetta is behind me isn't she."

"What do you think?"

He is then sent flying by the witch in question. "Did you say anything?"

"Only what Ayame told me to tell him, I even gave him the letter she told me to give him." Bayonetta nods and the two part ways leaving Ganondorf face first in a wall. Pac Man (He had to show at some point) and Captain Falcon walk by, see him start to laugh and keep walking. It finally takes the combined effort of Link and Marth to pull him out. The two lay him gently on the floor (he's unconscious) and walk away.

*With Ayame's Party*

The group makes it to the inner sanctum. Ayame says, "Lucina has to open the doors." Lucina steps up to the doors and says,

"If I am worthy of the secrets this chamber contains may the doors open and grant me and all those present access." The doors slowly open and the group walks inside. The chamber looks like a well-kept cathedral down to the grand organ and stained glass. The glass depicts a beautiful woman with green hair. Lucina takes it in and says,

"What a beautiful picture of Naga." Ayame nods and looks around. The others don't say a word. Shulk looks to the middle of the room and says,

"There's the altar." The other look to where Shulk is pointing and walk to it.

When they reach the altar they see a crystal that looks almost identical to Lucina's. The crystal was certainly shaped like Lucina's, however it was almost completely black. Ayame takes this in and says, "We made it just in time, quickly Lucina switch the crystals." Shulk asks before Lucina does it,

"What happens if either crystal breaks?0"

"If Lucina's crystal breaks, I can make another quickly. If the black one breaks, the world is in trouble." Lucina carefully takes the blackened crystal out of the altar and starts to put it in Ayame's now outstretched hands.

Before she can, laughter similar to the one they heard in the forest can be heard. Just then a barrage of energy attacks assault Lucina and she drops the blackened crystal. Shulk attempts to catch it but it slips through his fingers and shatters on the floor. From the altar a black cloud spews forth. The group gets a glimpse of Ghirahim on top of one of the pillars, "At last, this world can finally fall to despair, you all will be buried with this temple, die!" he teleports away Ayame looks and sees the teleporter all ready to go.

"Guys, follow me quickly!" they all make it to the teleporter and leave. We then get a glimpse of the depressing scene of the temple falling apart. The portrait of Naga shatters as the temple is flooded with the water that was supposed to protect it.

The group teleports right outside in time to see the horrible sight waiting. Grima floating above glaring down at them. Lucina says, "I failed the world is doomed." Ayame shakes her head,

"Not just yet, I'm not giving up and neither are you."

"But where do we go, what do we do?" Fox looks at Ayame,

"I agree with Lucina, we should go back to the Mansion at least we'll survive for a few years." Ayame glares at him and says,

"We are NOT giving up."

"So where do we go?"

"Where I sent Tiki, Mount Rainier (Rain-ear)." The group gives a confused look before Roy says,

"Isn't that where Naga's power is the strongest?" Robin says,

"I've heard of that place, and Roy's right." The group give one more mournful look at where the temple once was. In terms of how the day went, they had sank.

Me: what a bittersweet ending

Lucina: I can't wait for the real ending

Me: have you been reading along

Lucina: No I mean I can't actually wait for the ending, this is unacceptable

Rebecca: Well accept it I'm sure the real ending will be better than what was originally planned

Rory: Next time: The Riddle of Naga

Me: Ja ne


	9. The Riddle of Naga

Rebecca: Why are you doing two chapters at a time uploading

Me: because why not

Lucina: There's no time for this *Drags me off* GET. TO. STORY. NOW!

Me: Shulk do the disclaimer *Lucina stops*

Shulk: Annfazukimi doesn't own Super smash Bros or Fire Emblem

(A/N I'm probably not going to include the Smash Mansion from here to the end of the story, sorry folks)

Break Line

It had taken a total of two days to get to the mountain. Unfortunately with the now constant monster attacks the group couldn't go any faster. As the group ascends the mountain they feel as though they are being followed. The group stops for a water break when Ayame says, "Okay, come out now!" the figure comes out of the shadows.

"Yuuki what are you doing here?" the young purple cladded fairy walks up and says,

"Master Hand found me out and sent me after you when he found out what happened at the temple." Ayame nods and asks,

"Do you know if Braxus is coming?"

"Last I heard, he was attempting to make his way to you, but don't hold your breath, with monsters this thick it'll be a miracle if he makes it before everything's already over." The group agrees even though aside from Yuki and Ayame, no one knows who Braxus is.

They reach the summit by noon and sit down for a break. Lucina asks Ayame, "Where are we meeting Lady Tiki?" Ayame motions to a small building and says,

"Hopefully we'll actually be able to talk to Lady Naga herself." Shulk notices how Ayame addresses Naga and asks,

"How powerful is this Naga that even Ayame calls her 'Lady Naga'?" Ayame looks at Shulk and answers, "I may be a part of the strongest breed of Fairy also known as the Dragon Bearers, but Lady Naga is an actual dragon, by comparison, I'm still no match for her."

"Is that why you didn't try to fight Grima."

"Exactly, even in my most powerful form I would have been dragon food." The group agrees and finishes lunch.

Once they get inside the building they are greeted by none other than Tiki. She takes in the group and says, "Follow me, there is much to discuss and little time to discuss it." She turns to Lucina who has a mournful look in her eyes.

"Do not worry Lucina, you are not at fault here." Ayame notices Lucina's mournful look and adds,

"If anyone here is to blame it's me, I should have noticed that monster long before he could attack you it should have never happened." Lucina nods and smiles a bit. Ayame motions to Shulk, who gets the message. He holds Lucina's hand, which is the comfort she needs as they proceed to the most inner part of the building.

Once there they see a statue of a dragon. Tiki walks forward until she is standing directly underneath the statue and says, "I need Lucina, Ayame, Corrin, and Kamui to please step forward." The four people do as they are told. Then the whole group is greeted by what looks like a hologram of Naga. She says, "Greetings." The group bows before she says,

"Rise, it is indeed hard to speak to people who don't look me in the eye." The group rises as she continues,

"You have gathered here for one reason and that is because Grima has once again risen, correct?" Ayame answers, "Yes, Lady Naga and it is my fault I failed as guardian."

"Do not punish yourself, it is of no fault of yours, Grima would have escaped one way or another this time, and although you barely managed to avoid it the first time in the forest you could not escape the second time."

Ayame nods relieved as Naga continues, "I do know of a way to stop Grima though, this time will be permanent." Corrin asks,

"Please forgive me Lady Naga, but why now, why could Grima not be destroyed permanently before?" "Because I had not the people required for this. But now I give you the solution. When one of long dead race and two who bear the same face come together, Falchion shall shine true and the one of chaos who plagues this world shall be silenced forevermore. Figure out this riddle and you shall be able to defeat Grima. The final battle will be where the journey began" With that the dragon lady disappears.

Ayame and the others sit down. Tiki asks, "What do you think it means?" Ayame says,

"It's not much of a riddle. It's myself, Corrin and Kamui."

"How do you know?"

"Well I'm a Dragon Bearer a race of Fairy that was wiped out by the Golden Dragons some 800 years ago, and Corrin and Kamui both have the same face." Fox then asks,

"Why can't it be Rory and Robin then, they have the same face." Ike then says,

"I have to agree with Fox, why does it have to be Corrin and Kamui?" Ayame answers,

"Because they have something that Rory and Robin don't." Tiki asks,

"And that is?"

"Their swords, I remember something from when I first awakened, a voice that said, "When the Yatos come together Falchion shall shine true. The swords that Corrin and Kamui wield are the Omega Yato. These two swords shall empower Lucina to win."

The group start to climb back down the mountain when Ghirahim comes out of nowhere and says, "As much as I'd like to play around with you more, I can't allow you to go any further now that you've spoken with that wretched dragon Naga." Ayame steps forward,

"Afraid we'll ruin your plans to get Demise resurrected."

"No, he's gone for good, my new master told me to keep you from doing anything to ruin his plans." "Who's the poor soul that got roped into being Grima's vessel?"

"Who said I had a rough deal."

Another figure emerges that looks just like… "Kamui?!" Corrin gasps but then looks at the boy, who simply shrugs, standing next to her,

"What the heck?" the Kamui in front of them says,

"I'm Kamui from a different timeline, the one in which Ghirahim stole Lucina and the crystal. I gave chase only to find myself being possessed by Grima, it was hard at first, but I grew to like it. In time I came to possess the soul of Corrin as well. The being had only one wish, seize the souls of Naga's blessed and Corrin in the other timeline, so here I am. While I'm at it I might as well claim the soul of the Kamui of this timeline as well."

While the Gramui (sorry I have nothing else to call him) is ranting, Ayame takes in the condition of the cliff they're all on. 'One good spell and we could ride this all the way to the bottom of the mountain. She says quietly to the group,

"Get around me quickly and quietly, we're taking the fast route down." The others (by the way, Tiki joined them) do what Ayame says. Ayame then says,

"It's been fun chatting, but this…" she pulls out Ouroboros,

"Is where we part ways." Before Gramui or Ghirahim can intervene Ayame cuts the portion of cliff directly beneath the group and they start to fall towards the bottom of the mountain. Ghirahim is about to give chase when his master stops him.

"Let them go, I have more pressing matters such as conquering Smash Mansion, come!" the two teleport away.

The group makes it to the bottom of the mountain and Lucina says, "We have to get to get wherever they're going next before them." Ayame says,

"Don't worry, we know exactly where they're going."

"Do you remember what Lady Naga said?" Tiki answers,

"The final battle will be where the journey began so…" the group aside from Ayame and Tiki shout the answer,

"Smash Mansion!" Ayame and Tiki nod. Tiki then says,

"Everyone get close to Ayame and me. Together we're going to teleport the group there and get there before those monsters can wreak havoc on all of your friends and of course the place you love so much. The group quickly gathers as the two dragon kin channel power and the group is teleported

*At the Smash Mansion*

The sky grows dark as the dragon form of Grima is spotted over the mansion. Gramui and Ghirahim teleport onto the roof where Master Hand, Ganondorf, Bayonetta, and Palutena are waiting. Gramui says, "I don't suppose this means you're going to give up willingly?" Master hand shoots a rocket at the two,

"Guess not, but let it be known, I gave you all an out." Long story short between the power of Gramui and Ghirahim Master Hand is defeated, the two are about to start fighting the other four on the roof when a teleportation circle opens up when the light dies, Ayame's party, plus one Tiki, stand between the villains and the rest of Smash Mansion.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Gramui teases at the group,

"I guess this means we have to fight. However, if you feel you can defeat me one on one…" he looks up at the dragon above,

"Meet me there, the winner will decide the fate of the world." With that Gramui is gone. Ayame says, "Corrin, Kamui, Lucina and I will go up there to meet Gramui…" everyone laughs,

"I don't know what else to call him, the rest of you can deal with Ghirahim." Ghirahim laughs and says, "What makes you think I'll even let you go up there." He leaps to grab Ayame when he is suddenly kicked by a booted figure. Yuuki immediately recognizes the person,

"Braxus!" the fairy boy, Braxus, stands and says to Ayame,

"Go! We have things covered here!" Ayame, with help from Corrin and Kamui get the group flying up towards Gramui and the final battle.

Me: wow the final fight already

Lucina: I will save the other Kamui

Tiki: Next time: When the Crystal Shines Bright

Me: Ja ne


	10. When the Crystal Shines Bright

Me: It's been forever guys

Lucina: About time let's finish this

Shulk: Wait are you ever going to change your old intro from your other stories

Me: What do you mean

Shulk: You know, you aren't annfazukimi anymore you're Ayamethefairy now

Robin: We don't have time for this let's just go up and finish the story

Me: Rory do the disclaimer

Rory: Ayamethefairy only owns her OCs

The group lands on top of the Fell Dragon's back. At the top of the dragon is a very possessed Kamui. Corrin and the other Kamui just look on at the evil incarnation. Lucina, holding the new crystal in her hands, calls out,

"I know you're in there Kamui! it's me, Lucina. Can you hear me, can you hear my voice?" Gramui smirks and says,

"Kamui's been gone for a long time; he can't hear you." Lucina looks determined saying,

"I'm not going to stop until you come to your senses. I know you're in there." Gramui stops for a moment and says, although only he could hear,

"What are you doing? You should have been absorbed a long time ago." Ayame notices and says, "Lucina you're right; Kamui hasn't been completely taken over yet." Corrin looks at her Kamui and says, "Don't look so down, I'm here with you. What happened to him won't to you I'll make sure of it."

Gramui screams and summons minions. "I won't let anyone take this man from me." Ayame says, "Everyone make sure Lucina gets to Gramui, if she can touch that crystal to his body it should bring him back to his senses." Ayame takes out her sword and as one they rush towards Gramui. Keeping a close formation around Lucina they slowly move forward. Corrin says,

"This is going to take forever."

Lucina nods, "There has to be a faster way to this." Then as if to answer their prayers, Bayonetta, Roy and Marth land nearby and start wiping out enemies.

*Back on the ground*

Palutena and Ganondorf have Ghirahim tied up. Braxus and Yuki look up at the dragon. Master Hand, who had recovered joins them. Yuki sighs and says,

"I wish I knew what was going on." Ghirahim says,

"You fools, don't you realize my master is going to rule over all of you." Palutena sighs,

"Knowing Lucina, she'll save that Kamui. We just need to be patient." the rest of the smashers come out. Shulk says, "We just need to have faith in them."

*Back on Grima*

Ayame notices there aren't as many enemies as Corrin comes up and says,

"Isn't it time to join sword up yet?" Ayame shakes her head and points at Gramui,

"Look at his sword, doesn't it look familiar?"

"You have got to be kidding me, he has a Yato?" Ayame nods and says,

"Remember Naga said, 'Those who bear the same face.'" Corrin nods and says,

"Yeah, Kamui and me." Ayame shook her head,

"It took me a while but I figured it out, she meant that Kamui and our Kamui." Corrin nods in realization and says, "Let's go then."

After a while, the group has surrounded Gramui. After Bayonetta, and Roy have pinned him down, Lucina walks up to the man who's thrashing around. Lucina says, "Kamui, please… Heed my voice." It's then when she lightly touches the crystal to Gramui's chest. He screams and a black smokey substance flows out of his body. He breathes and says,

"Thank you Lucina, Grima lied about the other souls by the way, everyone got away in my timeline." Lucina smiles and says,

"Let's finish this." and holds a hand out to Kamui. He takes it as Ayame says,

"Both Kamuis I need you to cross sword with me quickly."

The two men cross swords with Ayame as the blackened smoke form of Grima solidifies into the shape of Kamui. The swords start to glow as they transfer power to Lucina's Falchion. Marth looks down and his sword is glowing too.

"Of course." He mumbles to himself and runs up to Lucina. The two nod and point their sword at the shadowy entity. The form rushes at the two of them. The two rush at the shadow. As one they cut the shadow down. It screams then starts to change.

After the transformation subsides Grima is no more than a transparent man dressed not too unlike Naga. He looks over all the people on the dragon's back and says,

"Thank you my friends, and good bye." He disappears as the dragon starts to descend. Ayame says,

"This could end badly. Everyone gather around me." they do as she starts to say an incantation.

*On the ground*

Ghirahim starts to fade from underneath Ganondorf. As the Smashers (plus Master Hand and Tiki) watch in horror as Grima start to fall from the sky. Master Hand says,

"Grima's not going to land on the mansion is he?" Tiki shakes her head and says,

"The trajectory shows he'll land about a mile East of here, but I'm worried about the group up there." Just as the flying smashers are about to take flight a glyph on the ground appears. A light shines up from the glyph.

After the light dissipates the group that had been on Grima's back landed with a barely audible puff. They get up and are greeted by the Smashers. Ayame is greeted by and hugged by Yuki and Braxus. Lucina is hugged and spun around by Shulk who both laughed. Master Hand, who wants to relish in the celebrations calls Ayame aside. Ayame agrees to meet with Master Hand in his office.

Once in his office Master Hand says,

"This was one crazy adventure, but you have some explaining to do." Ayame sighs,

"I know, I should have told you about the second party to leave the mansion, and there's still so much I want to tell you, but unfortunately, I can't say a word." Master Hand sighs in turn and says, "Can you at least apologize for not telling me about the second party?"

"Nope." Master Hand looks up and asks,

"Why can you not?"

"Because an apology says I regret my actions. Throughout this whole ordeal, I regret nothing. So therefore I can apologize for nothing."

"Well said, but please, if the fate of the world depends on two groups leaving two separate times and it involves any of these smashers, let me know." "Don't worry, I will."

*Time Skip*

Ayame sighs as she's about to take a step outside the mansion. She then turns to see Lucina run up to her.

"You're really leaving the mansion?"

"Yup, I have to go home, I don't know about you, but that adventure was enough to leave one wanting to sleep for at least a week."

"I know, but why don't you stay here and become a smasher too."

"Oh Lucina, I wish I could, but I have a people who need me, not to mention, I'd get stir crazy here."

"You'll come visit, right?"

"You know I will." Ayame leans in to Lucina and says,

"Good luck with Shulk." Lucina blushes and says,

"So you noticed?"

"Go get him, I think after all of this, talking to a guy should be a walk in the park." With that Ayame waves and walks out to find Yuki and Braxus waiting. The trio take flight into the sunrise.

Lucina walks back into the mansion and towards the dining hall. She picks up a tray and grabs some breakfast. She looks towards the bench Shulk is sitting on and walks over to him.

"Is this seat taken?" Shulk shakes his head saying,

"It is now." Lucina blushes and sits next to him.

"So about the future…" She starts and Shulk stops her saying,

"There's no one I'd rather face it with than you, Lucy." Lucina's blush deepens as Shulk stars deep into her eyes,

"We may not know what the future holds, but wherever I go, I want to go with you." Lucina says, "Yes, let's face the future together."

It's at this point when the two of them realize the whole dining hall has stopped and everyone is looking at the two of them. Just then Link starts to clap followed by Ike. One by one the smashers in the dining hall clap until everyone is cheering. Bayonetta produces alcohol out of seemingly nowhere. Marth says,

"About time, how does it take an apocalypse for two people obviously in love to confess." the new couple just laugh.

The two walk out of the dining hall and Lucina reaches in her pocket and pulls out the crystal from the incident. Shulk looks at her as she says,

"Peace will reign eternal when the crystal shines bright." Shulk looks at the brightly shining crystal and says,

"Well I guess we have nothing to fear then. The two of them walk on, out of this story and into their own, but then I guess this story is over. Thanks for reading!

Me: Now I can start a new story

Rebecca: but what about…

Me: New story

Rebecca: But…

Me: New...Story, Ja ne


End file.
